tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Guns
Halloween special for Sadie. Wanting to retry their childhood days in the hopes of getting a better initiative to fix their lives, the gang form a pact with Prospect's local kook, but in order for them to return to normal, they'd have to make peace with a group of kids they previously antagonized, and defeat a mentally unstable bully who's antagonizing the town. Plot A group of kids are seen telling a ghost story. As the teller reaches the climax, Travis appears and grabs the boy, startling him and the other kids. Soon, the rest of the gang arrive and scare the kids even more. They promptly run away and the gang congregate by the campfire, congratulating themselves on performing their first prank together. They then decide to go see a movie, but Sadie is secretly too scared to want to watch any of them. She heads off and finds the teller at home, talking with his mother about the prank she and the others pulled. Before she could listen in on the conversation, Jerry and Ori catch up with her and ask why she left. Their attention is soon drawn to a group of kids having fun around town, and the three compare it to their subpar childhoods. Sadie wants to go back to being a kid so she could have another chance at having a good childhood, and the others agree. Travis and Flip join them, having previously pulled another prank, and bring up Prospect's local kook, who could help make their wish come true. The gang find the kook, and he reveals he is able to grant the gang's wish, but after going over their actions, claims that in order for him to do the spell, they have to promise to vanquish a great evil and make peace with the children they pranked, something stated in an ambiguous fashion to the gang. They agree and are promptly turned into 8 year olds. After donning some new clothes, the gang goes to town to look for stuff to do. They find the group of kids they scared from before, but are attacked by them as they're still hunting for them after their prank. They're let into the group since they aren't recognized by anyone in the group. The leader of the group approaches Sadie, but is unable to say anything to her, stammering instead. After Sadie calms him, he reveals his name, DJ, and Sadie introduces herself. He gives her compliments, but shies away from further questions, particularly Sadie's. DJ then comes across Jerry and Ori who're going over their childhood issues and asks them for advice on talking to Sadie. They just convince him to get lucky, and after reproaching Sadie, the two become friends. The kids debate on how they're going to spend the night. Travis suggests that they tell a ghost story, but the group is reluctant due to the prank he and the others pulled earlier, but he reassures them and he has his friends pretend to stand guard. He tells a story which amounts to what the human body goes through when people enter their later years. The story gets interrupted when a giant bully, Stine, arrives and beats and steals from the kids. DJ reveals that Stine has been antagonizing the kids for as long as they could remember. One of the kids tell an urban legend where Stine used to be a weak yet spiteful boy who made a pact with the kook, and now he feasts on souls and candy to remain immortal. The rest of the kids get scared, but Travis wants to cheer them up by treating them to snacks from Hartman's and a movie, since he keeps his money strapped on his thigh. The gang go to Hartman's, but the kids are scared since the owner bullies them frequently. The gang go in and the owner recognizes them and lets them buy snacks for everyone. After eating, they once again decide to see a horror movie, but Sadie is unable to hold it together and she runs away. DJ follows her and she claims that she's too afraid of horror, and she's too embarrassed to tell anyone. DJ's confused over this since he has no idea that Sadie's actually a teenager, so he brings up when he was part of Travis' prank. He considered it a good way to help him become more brave, as he would encounter scares head on. He then encourages Sadie to face her fear and watch a horror movie, which she agrees to while giving DJ a friendly punch in the arm. After the movie, the kids come across Stine again, this time carrying water guns loaded with hot water. The kids make it to safety, albeit harmed in the process. The kids attempt to figure out what to do, and Flip manages to come up with a plan. Comparing Stine's actions to what he and Travis did in previous years, he is able to mark a pattern and the gang ready for his arrival. Stine appears and the kids throw rocks at him, distracting him while Ori and Jerry cut the sides of Stine's pants, making them fall. They keep him stalled until he misses his grace period, causing him to lose his pact with the kook. The kids congratulate Sadie and co., but out of guilt, confess that they're actually teenagers who merely wanted to redo their childhoods. DJ and the others don't believe them, instead giving them candy bars as tokens of appreciation. The gang suddenly remember the condition of their pact with the kook, where if they defeated his former evil, they would return to normal, which they do, breaking out of their smaller clothes. DJ is sad over this, but Sadie cheers him up by claiming that she and the gang will repay them in the future. DJ gives them robes and the five make their way back home. The gang feel happy that they got to redo their childhood. Ori then claims that not everybody ever truly grows up, and she convinces the gang go to trick-or-treating with her. Later, we return to DJ, who along with the other kids is telling the story to a different group of kids. They aren't impressed, but are distracted by the arrival of a group of bullies, but they are fought and kicked out by Sadie and co., alongside the kids. Sadie and co. then give the kids most of their Halloween candy and return to Prospect Academy. Cast * Morwenna Banks: Sadie/Young Sadie * Linda Kash: Ori * Daniel DeSanto: Travis * Glenn Howerton: Jerry * Patrice O'Neal: Flip * Tracey Moore: Young Ori * Doon Mackichan: Young Travis * Ryan Cooley: Young Jerry * Marc John Jeffries: Young Flip * Ian James Corlett: DJ * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Nick LaTour: Kook * Gene Mack: Young Kook * Darren Norris: Stine Trivia * Tara Strong was considered for the role of DJ, but Strange was unable to get along with her. * The name of the episode was originally meant to reflect on an older premise for the episode, which would parody the film of the same name. This was abandoned, but the name remained unchanged due to Strange forgetting to change the title. * Strange considers this to be his favorite episode. * Alison and Colleen, Strange's prime characters, cameo as members of DJ's group. * The episode was originally going to air on MTV, but by the time it was finished, they cancelled the show in the US. The final product had to be tweaked so he could pitch the show to The N.